


Lights Will Guide You Home: Part 3

by RazzleBrazzle



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, blink and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleBrazzle/pseuds/RazzleBrazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four random days in the life of Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written just over a year ago and posted to my [LJ](http://coolbreeeze.livejournal.com/). I finally got it together to move it over here.
> 
> These characters are fictional representations and are in no way a reflection on actual persons.
> 
> Many thanks to [TuesdayMidnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight/) for looking over this for me so many months ago.

The bar in Wellington is on the smaller side but luckily it’s also mostly empty. Louis knows it’s late but he orders one more pint before he and Harry call it a night. As he stands at the bar to flag down the bartender, he feels Harry press up against him.

“Order me one, yeah?” Harry whispers in his ear. Louis shivers and it’s all he can do to not turn around and mold his lips over this beautiful boy’s.

Louis grabs their drinks from the bartender and hands one to Harry who gets foam on his upper lip after his first sip. The urge to kiss him is growing stronger and Louis has to set his glass down and steady himself.

He loosens his grip on the wood beneath his hands; letting his whitened knuckles relax and turns around from the bar when he hears the other boys start singing - no - yelling a song from across the room and Harry, being Harry, can’t help but join in.

Louis moves around to Harry’s front and is overwhelmed by the joy written over his face. He raises his arm to put around Harry because public be damned, he needs to feel that emotion beneath his lips.

Before he can get close enough, Harry spins him and throws his arm over Louis’ shoulder and chest. Louis is confused and frankly, hiding the true nature of their relationship is exhausting him.

He feels Harry’s breath in his ear, “cameras, Lou.” Louis whips his head up to see girls keeping a far distance from the front windows of the bar but Harry’s right, they all have cameras of some sort in their hand.

“Fuck.”

Harry nuzzles his nose down to Louis’ neck and then raises his hand and flips the cameras off. “I know, babe. I know.”

Louis moves out of Harry’s half embrace and walks back over to his pint at the bar, running a finger through the condensation on the glass.

Harry knows to leave him alone for a bit when he gets like this so he walks over towards Liam and Niall shooting a sympathetic look in Louis’ direction.

Louis slumps in on himself and sips his ale, not really tasting it as he thinks about his life with Harry. Were they always going to have to be in the closet? Could he hold Harry’s hand and walk down the street without losing their record deal? Would the fans stay if they came out?

He stares into his mostly empty glass hoping to see the answers at the bottom of the lager but unfortunately, he sees nothing, but the weight on his chest is back, his heart is too small to take this pain but too big to let it go. Because now, his heart not only belongs to him, but also to Harry so he must remain strong enough to support them both.

Long minutes pass and Louis sees Harry out of the corner of his eye. He’s approaching with caution but he’s worrying his bottom lip and picking at the skin around his thumb.

Louis stands up straight, squaring his shoulders and holds his hand out toward Harry.

He feels slightly calloused fingers wind into his, out of sight of prying eyes, and suddenly that weight doesn’t feel so heavy.

“You alright?” Harry speaks slowly, drawing his words out until they’re just an echo in the air.

Louis clears his throat, and looks him in the eye, knowing they are worth fighting for and in the end this will be worth it, “Let’s go home, Haz.”


End file.
